1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller for a motor, and more particularly to a controller for a direct-current (DC) brushless motor integrated with a high voltage control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional alternating-current (AC) electric motors are widely used in industrial applications, such as, e.g., air-conditioners, refrigerators, fan, etc. Although the AC motors feature simple circuit structure, they also suffer from problems, including high level of noise, high failure rate, high power consumption, unstable operation, and inability to provide intelligent and complex control.
With the advent of DC brushless motors, the above problems have been largely eliminated. However, as the AC motor is being replaced with the DC brushless motor, the previous high voltage control system connected to the AC motor can no longer be used, and a new high voltage control system has to be designed.